Rules
These are the rules'*' of the =UBG= Zargabad Life Uprising server. Rules are always subject to change. To get the most up-to-date version of the rules please visit: http://battleguns.enjin.com/zarabadliferules A word on deathmatching Rules accurate as of 9/24/2012 General Rules *- Don't argue with moderators or admins... you will lose... *- There is no NEW LIFE RESTART... don't ask for it, it wont happen. *- Claiming to be an admin or moderator is a great way to get perma banned. *- Do NOT tell an admin or moderator to kick or ban someone, just present your case! *- Money/Item duping = Ban *- Hacking = Ban and global report *- Doing stupid stuff like, tking/dming or ramming peoples stuff because you're about to log could end up in a ban.. Don't try it, it really pisses off the admins. *- Making up your own rule, well you can imagine the punishment... *- Keep foul language to a minimum. We understand emotions might flare. *- Do not mic spam global... that is not Role Playing!!! *- You cannot claim to be a terrorist... this will constitute as DMing or TKing... so don't press your luck. *- Spawn camping is a no no!!! Will result in kick or ban! *- Kamakazing into the border is highly frowned upon!!! That's what suicide vests are for!!! (this might be overlooked for a declaration of war) However, limit this because it's hard to get rid of the wrecks once they have occurred. *- Stryker/BTR is a weird topic, try to keep these at borders, we understand in times of war they may go a little bit out of the border, but when you’re driving down towards rebel base or towards the mosque (vehicle appropriate) then it's an issue and starts to verge on the cusp of spawn camping. Taking a stryker to the terrorist checkpoint is OK! *- Attack helicopters are ok to be in the city as long as they are consistently moving or landed (or in the process of landing.) Being on auto hover and trying to "go down slowly" just ain’t gonna cut it. Don't test an admin's patience. *- Armor and Anti-Armor vehicles were intended for border skirmishes. Armor is FORBIDDEN to be used in the town with the exception of Strykers (WHEN THE COPS USE IT). Anti-armor can be in the town, but using it to kill people is probably over kill gents... *- Planes are under a dynamic ruling. Meaning if the cops want you as the pilot to land... YOU MUST DO SO at the AIRPORT. You will wait there with your engine off standing outside of your aircraft with your hands on your head. Otherwise, it will be considered a threat. Trying to get pass this could get you killed, your plane getting owned, or some serious jail time/fine. HOWEVER, they could just say we are too busy and you can keep doing what you’re doing. Rules For Cops *- MUST be in teamspeak! *- You must have reason for stun/arrest. Restraining is completely justifiable for YOUR safety as well as THEIRS!!! *- If you are a cop, then impound vehicles that have been abandoned for more than 15 min. *- Maximum arrest time is 15 minutes, REGARDLESS of offensive!!! *- Just because someone is a rebel THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN KILL THEM!!! *- Rebels may cross the border and travel within the city as long as they carry NO weapons. *- Civilians must have a passport to go through your checkpoint. *- Since the rebel inventory check is bugged, no weapons = passport/safe passage. *- ONLY' '''ticket or arrest, '''DO NOT DO BOTH!!!' *- If a person is fleeing a border (i.e. trying to run it or avoid it), that constitutes a threat, LETHAL FORCE IS AUTHORIZED! *- Armor can be used for the following reasons, raiding (terror base, drug areas, gang areas, airport, rebel check point, when it is declared (i.e. showing up and saying this is a raid is OK, as long as you have 4 or more being a part of that raid). It cannot be used to check out/kill/spawn camp/recon what have you towards the rebel spawn point.... PERIOD Rules For Rebels *- MUST be in teamspeak! *- You can charge entrance fees to your country (rebel owned territory.) 10k for non-war declared times and 25k for war declared times. *- Rebel owned area means you have your OWN laws.. and civilians are protected by the rebels. (DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN DEATHMATCH) *- Once you enter the border you cannot turn around and leave it. *- You must obey street rules. IE: Driving on the right side of the road. *- Always keep your guns holstered or down, once you put your gun up you are considered a threat. *- BEFORE taking over a checkpoint, WAR must be declared.. (with a group of 4 or more) *- If you take over the border as a Rebel (with a group of 4 or more) then you MUST declare the border taken! Do not randomly kill citizens in the border just because you're there. *- If you wish to pass across the Revolutionary Guard checkpoint, make sure you carry NO weapons for safe travel in to the city. * These rules are offered as a reference only, any and all rules are subject to change without notice and the final say on any matter is that of an admin.